


Little Bird

by exit_pursuedbyabear



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Week, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_pursuedbyabear/pseuds/exit_pursuedbyabear
Summary: Geralt starts to get more verbal in bed, and Jaskier definitely isn't complaining.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 296





	Little Bird

Jaskier wasn't expecting it the first time it happened, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

It started off as normal for them - Jaskier massaging Geralt after a long bath, rubbing chamomile all over his beautiful, sculpted body, all over his scars, and then Geralt turning around and pulling Jaskier in for a soft, gentle kiss.

The kiss soon turned into lust, Geralt acting like he was hungry to taste Jaskier, his hands roaming over Jaskier's shirt buttons, desperate to undo them and pull Jaskier's clothes off. 

Soon, Geralt was slowly thrusting into Jaskier, while biting marks into his neck that would last for days. Jaskier was on a high; lost in the ecstasy of the Witcher, of his Witcher. 

They were usually silent, aside from involuntary moans, so Jaskier was surprised when Geralt started to talk. At first it was just, "Fuck, Jaskier, you feel so good."

But that was enough to raise Jaskier's high further than he thought was possible.

Then, Geralt's low, gravelly voice continued. "You're so fucking pretty, Jaskier. You look so good, getting fucked."

Jaskier gasped, his breath catching in the back of his throat as Geralt's thrusts began to speed up.

"You're my little bird. I love hearing your moans, Jaskier, they're like music. Just like when you sing, but it's a song that's only for me."

Geralt sped up even more, and Jaskier was reaching a level of pleasure he hadn't known existed before. 

Jaskier felt the pleasure building up inside him, and he could feel that Geralt was also getting close. As they both reached climax, Geralt muttered, "Fuck. I love you, Jaskier."

Jaskier felt his own release as Geralt made his final thrust inside the bard.

"I- I love you too," he managed to stutter, waves of pleasure still emanating through his body. Geralt pulled Jaskier closer to him and kissed him, back to his usual silent state.

-

Jaskier didn't talk to Geralt about it afterwards. He knew that Geralt didn't like talking about, well, anything, and above all else, he was scared that if he brought it up, Geralt would stop.

One night, in the upstairs room of a shitty inn, mead on their breath, they had started kissing - messily, going by their instincts, just watching each other.

Geralt had pushed Jaskier against a wall, pressing hard against the bard as he marked up Jaskier's neck. Then, Geralt stopped.

Still breathing hard, Jaskier looked at Geralt, confused. The Witcher was staring at him, their faces inches apart.

"Jaskier, I want..." Geralt looked away from Jaskier for a moment, before turning back. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him more verbal than usual - Geralt hadn't been verbal during sex since that last night - but he spoke again. 

"I want you to suck my cock."

Jaskier nodded, immediately obeying, getting down on his knees and undoing Geralt's pants. He had given Geralt head before, but it was usually a heat of the moment thing, not a _request._

Jaskier started to work on Geralt's dick, moving his tongue along the length of the shaft, teasing Geralt just slightly before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Geralt let out a moan as Jaskier did that, and as Geralt's moans were so rare, Jaskier eagerly moved his head faster, feeling his own dick getting hard.

Next thing he knew, Geralt's hand was in Jaskier's hair, and Geralt was thrusting into Jaskier's mouth, gently at first, but then harder, faster, until Jaskier was choking and gagging - not that he minded that at all - and Geralt spoke _again-_

"Tap my leg if it's okay for me to cum in your mouth."

Jaskier tapped Geralt's leg eagerly, and Geralt sped up pace again, thrusting harder and harder until Jaskier could taste him, and his mouth was filled with Geralt's cum.

"You're so good for me, Jaskier," Geralt muttered as he pulled his cock away, leaving Jaskier panting. Jaskier stood up, and the way Geralt looked at him, that _hungry_ way, only made his unattended dick ache more.

"Sorry, my little bird, I've been neglecting you," Geralt said, soft and low. Before Jaskier could react, Geralt was undoing his pants, lifting Jaskier up to straddle him. He pushed Jaskier against the wall again, this time with his legs around Geralt's waist.

"Is this okay?" He breathed into Jaskier's ear.

"Yes- Geralt, fuck- yes-"

Geralt pushed into Jaskier, cutting him off, and Jaskier moaned. Geralt bit into his neck as he thrust harder, leaving Jaskier a trembling mess, pushed up against the wall.

Jaskier could feel himself nearing climax embarrassingly quickly, but Geralt must have been the same, because he slowed down for a second, and whispered in Jaskier's ear again.

"What do you want, little bird?"

"I want- I want you to cum- inside me," Jaskier stuttered, still trembling from Geralt.

Without warning, Geralt started thrusting again, making Jaskier cry out in pleasure. They didn't care that the other rooms might hear them, they were so lost in pleasure. 

"I'm close," Jaskier gasped.

Geralt made a small noise in the back of his throat, which Jaskier took to mean _me too_ , and sped up.

Jaskier came first, messing all over his own chest and Geralt's. He was breathing heavily as Geralt thrust into him for the final few times, and Jaskier felt himself being filled up with Geralt's cum.

Geralt carried him over to the bed and laid him down, still breathing heavily. They stayed there in silence for a few moments, and Jaskier moved so that he was lying on Geralt's chest.

"Hmm."

"Yeah?"

"Was that... did you like that?"

"Yes, Geralt. If you couldn't tell from me coming all over you, I liked it."


End file.
